The present disclosure relates to matrix bit bodies, including methods of production and use related thereto.
Rotary drill bits are frequently used to drill oil and gas wells, geothermal wells and water wells. Rotary drill bits may be generally classified as roller cone drill bits or fixed cutter drill bits. Fixed cutter drill bits are often formed with a matrix bit body having cutting elements or inserts disposed at select locations about the exterior of the matrix bit body. During drilling, these cutting elements engage and remove adjacent portions of the subterranean formation.
The composite materials used to form the matrix bit body are generally erosion-resistant and have high impact strengths. However, defects in the composite materials formed during manufacturing of the matrix bit body can reduce the lifetime of the drill bit.